Sangraal Ascendant
by Boadicia
Summary: Alternate Universe, sequel to My Beautiful Sin. Dante returns after a two and a half century journey to find the empire in another conflict, and the heir apparent is in danger of being sacrificed to give rise to a new era of horror.
1. Chasing Shadows

Chasing Shadows

The boy watched his breath spiral through the air. A snowflake fluttered past his face as he stared straight ahead across the icy emptiness. He watched a man standing some distance ahead. The man was alone, but the boy could hear him talking. The man was dressed all in black with long black hair. The boy shivered as he waited in the torturous cold without protective clothing. He dared not move without the man's permission, though he desired more than anything to be away from the place.

The man continued mumbling incoherently for a few more minutes. Then he turned and walked to the boy's side. He reached for the child's arm, but the boy snatched it away. The man seized the arm again roughly and shook it.

"Don't play with me," the man threatened. "I will rip you open with my bare hands, regardless of your uses to my mother's plans."

"Leave me alone!" The boy tried to jerk his arm away, but fell to the ground when the man twisted it at the shoulder. The man forced him back to his feet. He twisted the child's arm again, but with less force.

"If you do that again, I'll rip your arm from its socket." He dragged the child towards the fortress in the opposite direction. The child struggled but to no avail. The man dragged him into the stone and metal building. They wound through spiraling corridors until they came to a series of prison cells. The man opened a door at the end of the hall, pushed the boy into the cell, and locked him in. "Get comfortable," the man said. "You'll be here for a long while."

The boy glanced around the room after the man disappeared. There was a pallet in the corner with an unlit lamp. He wrapped the blankets around himself and leaned against the wall. He could faintly hear the conversation down the hall. The man who had thrown him into the cell was speaking with a woman.

"You're wasting your time," he heard the man say. "He will never submit to this."

"He has no choice," the woman said. "He is my stepson. On his father's authority, he will listen to me."

"What about his wife? The boy's mother would rather sacrifice him than risk letting him become one of us."

"He is already one of us. He was born into this family, whether his mother likes it or not."

The boy licked his bottom lip and closed his eyes. He concentrated on his mother's face in the hopes that she would hear his mental cry for help.

(X)

Lilith leaned over the balcony as she released a rapidfire attack from her handguns. Soldiers ran into the room from below while others jumped down from the balcony behind her. The demonic and human targets in the center of the room hit the floor as they were all assaulted with bullets from every direction. The shooting continued until Lilith saw a puddle of blood form under the pile of bodies. She signaled a ceasefire with a single whistle. Her soldiers stepped back as she leapt to the floor below. She kicked the nearest body aside.

"He's not here," she said quickly. "We missed them again."

A soldier nearly tripped over a corpse while sliding carefully to her side. "This is the third time they've evaded us. The boy is probably dead by now."

Lilith raised her fist as if to slug him with a backhand punch. Her hand stopped in time to avoid actually hitting him. A twisting sensation seized her gut, which she ignored for the sake of appearances. "Just one more," she said. "I'm not giving up on him."

Without waiting for a response, Lilith turned and jumped back up to the balcony. She charged through the door and into the adjacent room. It was a large circular library with walls lined from top to bottom with shelves. There wasn't an empty space on any of them. Lucia was on the other side of the room with a Cutlaseer in one hand. Her other hand was rummaging through miscellaneous items. Papers, books, and various objects in between were strewn across the floor. Moonlight shining through the skylight reflected off the Cutlaseer.

"What are you looking for?" Lilith called to her. Lucia merely stared at Lilith as if the latter had dropped from the sky. "You won't get any information like that. We're trying to find a location."

"Hmm." Lucia raised her eyebrows as if to think about it momentarily. "I know where to look."

"And where is that?"

Lucia flung a handful of papers in the air. "I've narrowed it down to northern Europa in the Keltica Islands. It used to be a neutral territory."

"So?"

"It's not anymore, and guess who got it. Besides, I know for a fact, and from experience, that the person we're looking for has a hideout there. I've been there before during an assassination mission."

"How fun." Lilith suddenly dropped to her knees and began coughing. She fought back the urge to heave as her stomach twisted again. "This is too much for one person to bear." She inhaled deeply as the wave of nausea passed over her.

Between hacks, she heard something flapping from above. When she raised her head, she found a large crow demon clinging to the wall. She reached for her guns again as the giant crow launched itself towards her. She rolled to the side as it flew to the opposite wall. Several darts flew past her head. Each one nailed the crow in the head or neck. With Lucia at her back, Lilith raised her guns and fired.

(X)

Sharice dug her heels into the sand as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Remind me why we're here again." She leaned against the stone wall and braced herself against the desert wind.

The man beside her put a finger to his lips. "Quiet. If you give us away, then we, not to mention everyone inside the fortress, will get into trouble. Just relax, will you?"

Sharice watched with less faith than normal as her husband took a few steps from her. She watched him transform into a winged demon. With a few flaps, he had reached the top of the fortress. Sharice stuck her fingers into her ears to block the whistling of his metal-tipped wings. When she pulled them out, she heard glass shattering.

(X)

Lilith ran across a bookshelf as the crow demon launched a handful of sharp feathers in her direction. Each one hit where her heel had been a split second before. She threw herself over the crow's head. In a quick move, a knife pierced the back of the crow's head. When she landed, she turned on her heel to throw another knife.

That plan was halted by the sound of shattering glass followed by gunshots. Lilith glanced up to see a figure surrounded by falling glass drop towards her. Whomever it was, the newcomer shot the crow demon once in each eye before riddling the rest of its body with bullets. The demon flapped around wildly in an attempt to attack them blinded. Several books, among other things, flew off the shelves as it thrashed about. Lilith crouched securely behind the newcomer as the crow demon launched the last of its feathers towards them. The newcomer raised his right hand. The feathers stopped in midair, then dropped to the floor. Lilith watched in anticipation as the now familiar figure approached what was left of the crow demon and blasted it one last time in the head.

Lucia dropped her Cutlaseer as she realized who had invaded the room. Then she dropped to one knee in an overused gesture of reverence. With her hand still on the knife, Lilith stood as the familiar dark figure became an even more familiar human figure. She let out a sigh of expected relief as the figure turned around and flashed her a smile.

Lilith released the knife. Then she threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Dad," she sighed again. "How did you find me?"

Dante tapped his left temple with a single finger. "I knew you were coming here before you did."

Lilith nodded with sudden understanding as she backed away. "The shard of the Idda Corrof."

Dante extended a hand to Lucia. "Stand up. Those days are over for me."

"No, they're not," Lucia said as she stood. "In fact, these days are worse than those."

"Or better," Lilith added, "depending on your point of view."

"I don't understand."

"You will later." Lilith turned her attention to Lucia. "Let's go home. We're done here."


	2. Family Discord

Family Discord

Lilith glanced at Sharice in the adjacent room. Sharice sat with her hands in her lap. Her thumbs were interlocked as if she were trying to hold something intangible between them. "I don't know," Lilith mumbled. "She doesn't look like your type."

Dante feigned a smile. "Please don't make her life difficult."

"I won't. Promise."

"Good, because someone beat you to it."

"Any children?" Lilith asked.

Dante smirked. "No; you're still my one and only." He suppressed a chuckle as she rolled her eyes in poorly hidden abashment. "Besides, she can't have children. She's sterile."

"Why is that?"

"She's a survivor of a demonic harem. Remember what I told you about their naming ceremonies? Her need for her own survival was more important."

"How did you meet?" Lucia asked as she slide the glass across the table towards Dante.

"I found her on my way back to Earth. She was half dead."

"That sounds like something we see more of everyday." Lucia leaned back in her chair.

"Are you at war again?" Dante asked as if it were a joke, but his expression conveyed a different idea.

"Sort of," Lilith answered. "It's more of a stalemate right now."

Dante glared at her as if she'd spoken in one of the few languages he didn't understand. "With whom? And why haven't you kicked his ass already?"

"It's not from lack of trying, that's for damn sure."

"And?" Lilith and Lucia remained perfectly silent as Dante visually demanded an answer. "Don't all talk at once."

"A lot has changed in the past two hundred and fifty years since you left," Lilith finally commented.

"Has it been that long? What does that have to do with my question?"

Lucia let her chin rest on her knuckles. "It's part of why Lilith's war campaign is on hold."

Dante waved his fingers in the air. "I'm waiting."

"They have something," Lilith said nervously. "Something very important to me. If I'm not careful, I'll never get it back. I dare not make an unnecessary move until I do."

"I never knew you were so materialistic."

"You know me better than that!" Lilith straightened in her chair as if to fend off an attack.

Dante lifted his glass to take a first sip. "What is it, then?"

Lilith leaned back as she hesitated to say anything. Dante had taken three swallows before she opened her mouth. "They have my son."

Lucia jumped from the table as Dante spewed his drink towards her. He covered his mouth and turned away. Lucia backed farther away. "I'll give you some space. You're on your own here."

Lilith watched Lucia leave the room. "Sorry about that."

Dante wiped his mouth as he turned to face his daughter. "How the hell did that happen? How could you be so careless?"

"I wasn't being careless!" Lilith grabbed the armrests to avoid the reflex of striking at him. "He was in the care of someone I trusted while I was trying to make the world a better place, as if that were possible, and that person betrayed me!"

Dante jumped to his feet without thinking. "That's no excuse!"

"Since when!" Lilith mirrored the need to stand. Though she was a few inches shorter than Dante, she unconsciously did her best to intimidate him. "You've been betrayed by those you trusted! Your own brother, even!"

Dante winced as if she'd struck him. He sat down without saying another word. Lilith shook her head. "I'm sorry," she said. "I had no right to say that." She dropped herself back into her own chair. "Being an empress isn't easy, even if it's in your blood. Being a mother is even harder, and it's more painful."

"Where is his father?"

"Hunting. I don't know where he is now. The last time I saw him was a few weeks ago. He took some of my men and disappeared in Nubia to look for our son. That's why we were in Alexandria when you showed up."

"And your son?"

"I know even less about him." Lilith sighed as if a weight were on her chest. "Lucia thinks he's being held in northern Europa. Specifically, she believes in the Scotia area of the Keltica Islands."

"What does he look like?"

Lilith raised an eyebrow. "Why are you asking me all these questions?"

"You'll find out when you finish answering them. Besides, I have a right to know."

Lilith relaxed her face. "His name is Fourth God Dorian Sparda. He turned twelve a few months ago. He has grey eyes and the trademark white hair. He also has your labret piercing from long ago and an unnatural keeness for Rubik's cubes."

Dante's hand stopped in midair halfway towards the glass on the table. "What? Why the hell would you let a twelve year old have his lip pierced?"

"Because it was your labret. It was his idea. He wanted something that belonged to you, in case he never got to meet you."

"Does he have Sparda's Sorrow yet?"

Lilith nodded. "Absolutely."

"Then this should be easy." Dante finished the rest of his drink and stood to leave.

"Wait a minute." Lilith stood as he walked away from her. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to rescue my grandson."

Lilith watched as Dante said a few quick words to Sharice in the next room before he left. Then she sat in her chair again. She leaned back and laced her fingers over her lower abdomen. Lilith was silent for a moment, as if she were listening to something. "I know," she said into the air. "You'll get your chance to meet him too."

(X)

Dorian Sparda twisted the Rubik's cube and held it under the window. Moonlight shone through the iron bars of his cell. Each side of the cube was a single color. "Forty minutes. A personal best."

He shivered in the cold, though he was partially wrapped in a large blanket. The woman holding him captive had left him in there for hours without any protection. Her son, whom Dorian discovered was named Selik, smuggled a large comforter into the cell along with a Rubik's cube. Dorian hid these items once a day when the woman's other son, Syron, checked on him.

Dorian rolled the Rubik's cube to the other side of the cell and sank further into the comforter. He wrapped himself up completely to wait in silence. For nearly an hour, he listened to muffled voices in the hallway. He dozed off for a moment, which was why he didn't hide Selik's gifts when Syron opened the door. He awoke to the sensation of being slapped across his face. Dorian backed against the wall. Syron seized his foot and dragged him towards the center of the room.

Syron held up a bucket. "I was hoping for an excuse to do this." Dorian shrieked as ice cold water was poured onto his head. Syron pulled Dorian roughly to his feet. "Come on. Let's take another field trip to the great frigid outdoors."


	3. Full Circle

Full Circle

Sharice stared at Lilith in the next room for several minutes before Lilith let on that she noticed. Sharice quickly looked away when Lilith finally stood and approached her. Lilith leaned against the entryway.

"Ask."

Sharice looked up in confusion. "What?"

"I know you have questions. Ask them." Lilith took the space on the opposite end of the couch. "I won't bite."

"What about lightning, or fire, or ice?" Sharice asked jokingly.

"My hands will behave. Besides, I promised my dad not to make your life difficult."

Sharice let her hands relax. "In a way, I envy you."

"Why?"

"You have a child. That is something I took away from myself."

"In your position I may have done the same."

"Then consider yourself fortunate that you're not." Sharice pushed a lock of short black hair behind her hair. "Why didn't you tell Dante that he had a grandson?"

"The same reason he didn't tell me I had a new stepmother. This is the first time we've seen each other in two and a half centuries."

Lilith watched Sharice's jaw drop. "My god," Sharice said. "Why did it take so long for him to return?"

"I don't know, but I wasn't worried." Lilith reached into a bowl of Jolly Ranchers. "Do you want one of these?"

"What does your father's tattoo mean?"

Lilith sat up with a look of confusion. "An interesting change of topic. What tattoo? He doesn't have one that I'm aware of."

"This might sound strange, but it's a flower tattoo he's had for years, since before we met. He says it's called an evening glory, but he won't tell me what it means. Do you know?"

Lilith sighed and turned away. "I don't want to get into that."

"It's almost ironic," Sharice added. "I always had a love for those flowers myself. I had one that I had preserved as a child when he found me."

Lilith wrinkled her forehead in thought. "Now I get what he sees in you. Promise not to ask again, and I'll let you in on it later."

(X)

Dorian kicked in his struggle to get out of Syron's grip. Syron picked him up and carried him to the designated spot in the snow. Syron dropped him next to the woman waiting for him. Dorian fell to his knees and shivered.

"Get up," the woman demanded. Dorian glanced up at her before spitting at her feet. The woman pulled him to his feet by his hair. He found a knife at his throat. "Behave," the woman threatened, "or I'll slit your cute little throat until your head pops off. Understand?"

Dorian nodded. The woman seized his hand and slit the palm. Dorian tugged but wasn't strong enough to break loose.

"He is quite the hassle," Syron said. "Isn't he, Mother?"

"More than he's worth."

Dorian winced as the woman slit his hand again. A little blood spilled before the wound sealed itself. She slashed his hand repeatedly until an adequate amount of blood dripped onto the snow. Then she pushed him to the ground. "Get him out of here," she told her son, "until I need him again."

Dorian forwent further struggling. Ice was forming on his skin and hair. Syron was gentle in returning Dorian to his cell. "I'll let you rest for a while," Syron said, "but when I return, I have my own plans for you."

Dorian waited until Syron closed the door before standing. He moved to walk to the corner where he'd left the comforter, but his knees gave out from under him. His head bounced off the stone floor. He sat up and dragged himself to the corner. He reached for the comforter but lost his balance and fell against the wall. Soaking wet and freezing, Dorian slid to the floor. He squeezed his eyes shut to fight the tears that welled in his eyes. After a few seconds, he felt blood replace the salty water. It froze against his face. He knew that his time was quickly running out.

"Mom," he whispered, "where are you?"

(X)

Dressed in black and wrapped in several white sheets, Dante trekked through a foot of snow towards the fortress. Every few minutes, his left eye tingled slightly, followed by an image of a bloody child. He could not determine whether it was the past or future, but he desperately hoped it was neither. The external lights grew brighter as he slowly neared his destination. He quickly scanned the building before deciding on a method of entry. He noticed an open window with fresh blood flowing from the sill. Upon getting closer, he realized it was being poured out, but he couldn't see who, or what, was on the other side.

Dante glanced around before ditching the white sheets. He jumped up the wall and grabbed the sill. More blood spilled over the edge for a few seconds. He pulled himself up before another wave flowed over him. He withdrew his sword and threw himself through the window in a single motion. Though the room was pitch black, the shard in Dante's head illuminated everything in a bright blue hue for him.

He leapt onto a demon's head and plunged the sword into its eye. He quickly ripped the sword out and severed the snake-like neck. Raw meat that it had been chewing on, along with blood and some bile, splashed across the floor. Dante slid across the floor towards the door. He leaned against it and listened for whatever was on the other side.

(X)

Dorian quivered in a difficult sleep. He felt himself leaning over a cliffside. The water below was covered in ice, but he could still hear the sounds of crashing waves. Everything was covered with an icy blue hue. Dorian felt his foot go over the edge. He struggled to step back, but succeeded only in moving forward. As he felt himself fall over, a hand snatched him and threw him to the ground a safe distance away. Dorian forced himself to look at whoever rescued him.

He saw two men standing between him and the cliff. One of them took a single step and kneeled before him. Dorian sat up straight as the man placed his hand against Dorian's knee. "What do you want?" Dorian asked.

The man placed his other hand over Dorian's face. "It's time to make your choice." He forced Dorian to close his eyes. Dorian rolled himself up like an armadillo. "You know what you have to do," he heard the man say.

Dorian placed his hands over his ears. "I don't want this," he mumbled repeatedly until he realized the two men were gone. He was in his cell again. He took a single sigh before he heard a tapping against the cell door. He slowly lifted his head to get a look. He saw something standing in the darkness on the other side. "I'm not going!" he yelled in panic. "I'm going insane! I'd rather you just kill me!"

"This must be it then," the person on the other side said. In two well placed hits, he broke the hinges and knocked the door over. Dorian cringed at the sound and began screaming again. "Come on!" the man yelled at him.

"No!" Dorian answered. The man approached him and hoisted him to his feet. "Leave me alone!" Dorian swung at him, so he pushed the child against the wall. Dorian thoughtlessly attacked him again, but the man merely stepped back, turned him by the shoulder, and pushed him against the wall again. Dorian stuffed himself into the corner. "Just go away or kill me."

"I can't do either of those."

"What do you want from me!" Dorian wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. The moment he opened them again, he nearly choked on his own breath. "I know you," he whispered. "You're one of them, aren't you?"

Dante deliberately ignored the question. "Fourth God? I'm the Second, and that's my labret you're wearing."

Dorian broke into tears as he threw himself into Dante's arms. Without another spoken word, Dante pulled him close and headed for the window. Before Dante could knock the bars loose, a large head on a long neck lifted itself on the other side. A pair of glowing white eyes stared back at them.

"Oh, shit," Dante said nonchalantly. "An even bigger one." He and Dorian dove for the floor as the demon on the other side drove its head through the barred window.


	4. Family Reunion

Family Reunion

Dorian cringed in the corner as he watched Dante slide a large knife from the inside of his boot. The creature pulled its head from the hallway just as Dante vaulted onto the sinuous neck. It hissed and looked over its shoulder. Before the demon could blink, Dante seized the nearest horn and pulled himself onto its head. He plunged the knife into the demon's eye. It shrieked and shook its head. Dante rolled to the floor as the demon banged its head against the ceiling. Dante's knife found a second mark at the base of the neck. In a quick swipe, the blade severed a major artery. The force of the blood spatter caused Dante to stagger backwards. He wiped his mouth with the back of his gloved hand as the demon's head crashed against the wall and open door.

Dorian chuckled. "That was awesome."

Dante's eyes widened as if he had been unaware of Dorian's presence. He turned to look at his grandson with a wry smile. His bloody hair stuck to the side of his face. "Let's go. Company's coming." Dorian clung to Dante's coat as they approached the door. The demon's weight gradually pulled away from the wall as its body slid out of the hole in the wall. Dante listened carefully for unwelcome company until there was enough room to squeeze into the corridor. Dante looked both ways, but there was no sound.

"What are you waiting for?" Dorian asked.

"Shhh." Dante's free hand reached for Ivory. Faint images flashed through his mind as he looked to the right. "Go left."

Dorian released Dante's coat and ran left. He nearly reached the end before someone suddenly blocked the way. Dorian lost his footing. Before he hit the floor, Dante's knife abruptly appeared between the intruder's eyes. Dorian backed away when he recognized Syron.

Syron slid the knife from his forehead. Thin streams of blood flowed down either side of his nose. "I hope you're not trying to escape, Dorian. My mother will be very upset." Dante's hand remained on Ivory while the other one slowly lowered to his other side. Syron noticed. "You're ruining our family outing."

Dante heard faint screeching from the other end of the hall. "Get the hell out of my way." The crystal embedded in his right hand began to itch and burn as he grew suddenly agitated.

"I'd rather not." Syron snatched a lock of Dorian's hair and yanked him to his feet. Just as Syron pulled Dorian to his chest, Dante disappeared in a blur of black light. Dante stopped short of running into Syron and smashed his right palm into Syron's face. The excessive force slammed Syron's head into the stone wall. Before Syron could recover, Dante grabbed Dorian's shirt and shoved him towards the spiraling staircase. Dorian disappeared around the curved corner.

Dante picked up the knife and backed away as Syron's head bounced off the wall. Blood gushed from Syron's ears and nose as every blood vessel ruptured in his brain. He reached out towards Dante, but a sudden burst of pain caused him to drop to the floor.

"You bastard," Syron muttered, but Dante paid him no heed. He quickly retreated into the staircase where Dorian was waiting. He found Dorian leaning against the wall and holding his right arm against his chest. His entire right arm was covered with black scales and exposed bone spikes. His face was contorted in agony.

"Let it go," Dante ordered him. Dorian caught his breath as a seizure racked his arm. Dante placed his right hand over Dorian's. The crystal shard in Dante's knuckle began tingling again. Dorian relaxed a little as the vibration calmed the pain. "Let it go," Dante repeated. "It hurts only if you resist." Dorian flexed his hand as the spikes retracted and the scales crumbled off his skin. Dante released his hand. "If it happens again, you'll have to bear until I get you home."

Dante turned away and continued down the spiraling staircase without another word. His hand was red from the pain and sloughing. Dorian inhaled deeply before following his grandfather.

(X)

Lilith lifted her head as Lucia rushed past her and Sharice. Sharice nearly jumped off the couch.

"Lucia!" Lilith called, but Lucia was already headed for the front door. Lilith remained seated until Lucia returned with someone else in tow. Lilith gasped in a combination of joy and shock.

The newcomer whistled softly as if to get her attention. He was almost as tall as Dante and dressed in black. He had long red hair with a white streak and black roots. Lilith stood as if to embrace him, but slapped him as soon as he was within reach. He recoiled effortlessly from the blow. "What the hell is wrong with you, woman!"

"Thank you, Lucia," was Lilith's only response. Lucia snatched a Jolly Rancher from the bowl before making herself comfortable in a chair to watch the show.

"I'm happy to see you too," the man said. "I see you're nowhere closer to finding Dorian."

"I don't have to be," Lilith commented as she folded her arms. "My father is bringing him home."

The man's eyes widened as Lilith dropped back to the couch. "What the fuck did you just say?"

"You heard me."

The man sighed with a sarcastic smile. "So the bastard is still alive."

"Don't talk about him that way!" Sharice suddenly demanded. She leaned forward as if preparing to jump to her feet. Lilith held her arm out to make sure she didn't.

"And you are?" the man asked.

"His wife."

"Ha, so he got remarried. How nice."

Sharice turned her attention to Lilith without hiding her contempt. "Who is this piece of work?"

"My husband," Lilith answered. "Unfortunately."

The man moved his hand as if to flash his middle finger, but offered his hand instead to Sharice. She took it cautiously. "Your name?"

"Sharice."

"Mine is Koromos."

Lilith grabbed Sharice's hand and pried it free. "If you don't mind," Lilith commented as nicely as possible, "there are more important things to worry about than our names."

"Oh, I thought you wanted to know why Dorian was taken."

Lilith flashed a hostile look. "How would you know?"

"It was Saera, my stepmother, and her two sons. I'm sure of it."

Lilith muttered numerous oaths under her breath. "How is that?" Sharice asked. "If she has children, why was she left alive?"

Koromos deliberately avoided answering. He was the first to turn away when the front door opened again. Dorian squealed with delight as he threw himself into the room. He nearly tripped on his voyage towards Koromos and Lilith. Everyone watched Dante, still covered in blood, almost drag himself through the door. He was rubbing his left eye and smearing red and black blood across his face. Sharice nearly jumped to her feet again, but Lilith held her arm out to keep Sharice in her seat. Dante glanced at Sharice, then stared at her as if he'd never seen her before. Recognition returned when he opened his left eye.

"He's doing it again," Sharice whispered to herself. She watched with poorly hidden concern as Lucia handed Dante a towel. He muttered a thank you and wiped his hands and face.

"You won't believe what happened!" Dorian screamed at Lilith. She placed a finger over her mouth to signal silence. "You won't believe what happened," he whispered.

"Try me," Lilith offered.

"You should have seen it. Eye gouging and decapitations. It was awesome!"

Koromos turned away as he hid a chuckle. "Yeah," Lilith said. "Brings back memories."

Dante immediately turned his attention to Lilith. "Outside. Now." Lilith sighed as she stood without argument and nearly floated across the floor.

"Let's go down into the basement instead. I want to show you something." Dante followed as Lilith headed into the hallway towards the entrance to the cellar. Lilith kept her back to her father as he closed the door. "You go first," she offered as she approached a billards table.

"Koromos?" he accused. "Of all people?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." Lilith assembled a shiny black pool cue. "A lot changes in 250 years."

"And you're pregnant!"

Lilith shot Dante a mixed expression of awe and abashment. "How did you know?"

"The crystals in my body speak to me, kind of like my father speaks to you. There are some things, though, that they keep from me."

Lilith shrugged. "I'm only a few weeks along. I know you're upset about my being with Koromos, though I don't believe it caught you by surprise. But, like I said, things change in two and a half centuries."

"Family does not. And now you're going to have another baby by my enemy's son."

Lilith threw her hands into the air. "Does that really matter now! Koromos is not his father. Saera is our problem now. Not to mention her repeated attempts at a coup and using the blood of my son for whatever reasons."

"You seem to be handling it well."

Lilith shrugged. "I'm sorry, but it's too late to complain now." Dante scoffed as he took another pool cue. "You should know," Lilith commented, "Sharice is a very confused little lady. Are you trying to make her fulfill a certain role?"

"I'll pretend I don't know what you're talking about. She's my wife. That's her role."

"Is that all? You make it sound like a play. If all the world's a stage, where does the audience go?"

Dante rolled his head back. "Ever since I got this thing in my eye, I've literally seen the whole world in a new light. Aside from being occasionally incapable of telling the past from the present from the future when I see it, I've seen people in ways others can't. When I first saw you in Alexandria, I thought for a split second that you were my mother Eva."

"What does this have to do with our confused little lady?"

"The first time I saw her, I thought she was Deanna."

"Is this what she meant when she said you were doing it again?"

"I have called her Deanna on ocassion, though not when it mattered. Thank goodness."

Lilith choked down a snicker as she instantly understood the innuendo. "Sharice doesn't look a thing like my mother. Mom was taller, with long black hair, and a slightly darker look. Poor Sharice has short dark hair and looks like she hasn't seen a drop of sunlight."

Dante chuckled at the remark. "I don't know what it means. Sometimes when I look at Sharice, I still see Deanna. I have to consciously stop myself from using the wrong name. I have a piece of the universe in my head, and I still don't understand what it's trying to do to me. Just don't tell Sharice about Deanna. She won't understand."

"So you still have the love jones for your first wife. What's not to understand? Mom is dead. Where's the competition?"

"Competition against an idea is harder to win than against a flesh and blood person. Just keep your mouth shut until I figure it out."

Lilith shrugged. "Fine. If you don't mind, we both have some time to make up. With each other, and Dorian." She leaned over the billiards table. "I call solids."


	5. The Dark General

The Dark General

Saera shook her head as Syron sat up. He grabbed his head before leaning to the side. "This is pathetic," Saera said. "I can't believe you let Dorian get away."

Syron wiped blood from his nose. "It wasn't completely my fault. Someone came in and took him."

"Who could have found the fortress? Not even Koromos is aware of our location."

"Selik must have told. It's the only explanation." Syron pressed his back against the wall as he forced himself to stand.

"It doesn't matter," Saera dismissed him. "We can go on without him. We have what we need. What did the intruder look like?"

Syron shook his head as his brain continued to heal. "He was tall, dressed all in black. White hair. He bore some resemblance to Dorian and his mother."

Saera sat up straight as a thought passed through her mind. "Did he give a name?"

"No, but I have a feeling he didn't have to."

"Perhaps not, but that is not important right now. It's time to head for the heart of our target."

"And what about my brother?"

"There is one thing he can do to redeem himself, even against his will." Saera removed a bracelet. She exposed a sharp piece of metal and sliced her wrist with it. Black blood oozed down into her palm. She cupped it until it solidified into a shiny black rock. "Give this to him before he decides to run for his life."

(X)

The First Goddess sat on the head of the statue of the First God. The Fourth God was sitting on the shoulder and watching the horizon beyond the city. Below, hundreds of people had gathered to give offerings and thanks for their prince's safe return. The religious significance of the moment was used by the spiritually advanced to become possessed and mutilate and tattoo themselves, all in the name of devotion. Neither God was paying attention to them, though Dorian would occasionally wave a water balloon over their heads. He was waiting for the perfect moment to let it go. He had no idea that Dante was watching him from a rooftop across the street.

A warm breeze brushed against Lilith's face. She sensed something intrusive in the air. She continued ignoring the people below long enough to stand and look as far ahead as possible. She saw something in the distance she originally thought was some sort of bird. She glimpsed at her father across the street for a consensus before making a move. She heard the metallic whistling as he flew towards the approaching creature. Dorian didn't have time to recover from the sudden assault on his ears before Lilith transformed and followed suit. The brush of air from her initial flap startled Dorian enough that he dropped the water balloon. He leaned over to find the unfortunate person it fell on.

On the edge of the urb, Lilith stopped in midair. She instantly recognized the demon coming her way. He reverted to human form and dropped to the building beneath him. She pointed Marduk at him before landing in front of him. He fell to one knee with his head down as if in submission.

"What are you doing here?" Lilith demanded in her demon enhanced voice.

He did not answer right away. Dante slowly lowered to his daughter's side in human form. "Who are you?" he asked the stranger.

The man raised his head slightly. "He has no business here," Lilith said. "He knows his life is in danger here."

"Why is that?"

"I need your help," the man finally said. "My mother and brother have turned against me, and they're coming this way."

"Your mother and brother?" Dante asked.

"This is Selik," Lilith explained as she pulled back Marduk's hammer with her thumb. "This is the one who betrayed me and kidnapped Dorian. He's Koromos's half-brother."

"Ah," Dante huffed as he forced Lilith to lower her gun. "Stand up and tell me what the hell you're doing here."

Selik took his time in standing. "My mother Saera has ordered my execution, so I fled here. I helped Dorian survive while he was in our custody."

There was a second of silence before Lilith shot Selik in his leg. He dropped to the ground and choked back a scream. "Take him in for interrogation. He's lying."

"Excuse me?" Dante asked. "I must have been away too long."

"What do you mean?" Lilith asked with thinly veiled hostility. "Don't try to pull rank on me, as if you could."

"I can, and I have. I'm your father first, a former emperor second, and a god third. We're going to talk to him like civilized people."

Lilith sighed and stepped to the edge of the roof. "Where's the fun in that?"

(X)

"You must be out of your damn mind," Koromos commented dryly. "There is no way he'll tell you what you need to know. He's my own half-brother, and even I don't trust him." Koromos watched as Lucia tied Selik's arms behind his back as he sat in a plain wooden chair. She paused long enough to grab a hammer and some nails. Selik bit his tongue as Lucia nailed his fingers to the back of the chair. "That's enough, Lucia. I got it from here."

Lucia twisted the ropes once before standing to leave. Lilith waved a hand at her as Lucia passed her on the way out. Koromos waited until the door closed before speaking. "I seriously hope you cooperate," he told Selik. "It will hurt more if you don't."

"Stop trying to be nice," Lilith demanded. "I want to know what the hell he wanted with Dorian." She glared at Selik, who refused to meet her gaze. "What did you do to my son?"

Selik remained silent. With a devious grin, Koromos walked to a table behind Selik. Selik tilted his head as he listened to Koromos rummage through plastic and metal. Koromos returned with an electric drill. "This is the only time I'll be nice," Koromos warned. "If you don't speak by the count of five, I'll make sure you never walk again."

Selik looked up defiantly. "I'd rather speak with your lovely wife over there." Before anyone could appreciate the comment, Koromos drove the drill into Selik's left knee and held down the trigger. Lilith cringed at the sound of metal boring into bone. Selik bit through his tongue again. Blood spilled out of his mouth as he fought the urge to scream. Koromos released the trigger.

"Okay," Koromos encouraged, "are you ready to speak now?" Selik did not speak. "That's sad," Koromos said. "You seemed eager when you first showed up."

Selik held his head up. "Food. Your son was intended as food."

"For what? Are you trying to resurrect something?"

"You know about that?" Lilith asked.

"It wouldn't be the first time." Koromos tapped the drill against Selik's temple. "What happened? Who is it, and what does Saera intend to do with him?"

"All she needed was blood. She's done summoning its spirit. She just needs a vessel for it."

"You were going to use Dorian, weren't you?"

Selik twitched and looked away. Koromos pressed the drill against Selik's temple. His finger jerked against the trigger. "Don't play around. Just make this as painless as possible."

"Wait!" Lilith placed a hand against Koromos's shoulder and pushed him aside. She took his place in front of Selik. Koromos continued holding the drill against Selik's head. "With your mother having had children, why is she still alive? And what does she want with Dorian? What is it about him that she needed him, as opposed to any other demon?"

Selik stared at her. "My brother and I never had a naming ceremony. Unlike Koromos's mother, the First Wife, our mother was a simple concubine. She was denied the honor." Selik leaned as far towards her as his restraints would allow. "Actually, she wanted to use you. Your son was just the next best thing."

"Why me?"

"Why not? If you want to pull off a coup, you go for the head, of course. This time, she settled for the shoulders."

"He's not my shoulders," Lilith commented pensively. "I am his."

"Spoken like a true mother."

"Enough of this," Koromos said while pressing the drill further against Selik's skin. "Just tell us what you want before I kill you."

Selik stared straight into Lilith's eyes. She didn't realize she was cringing. A thick mercury silver liquid began to ooze from his eyes, nose, and mouth. Lilith moved to back away as long buried images of Vergil flashed through her mind. Before Koromos could press the trigger, the dark silver ooze launched itself and hit her square in the face. Koromos kicked the chair over and sat astride Selik's chest. He quickly plunged the drill into Selik's eye and hit the trigger. More silver ooze spirted into the air. To Koromos, it took forever for Selik to stop writhing and screaming. The slime bubbled as the last of it slithered out of his body. It wasn't until Koromos heard Lilith moaning on the floor that he remembered her at all.

Koromos tossed the drill aside as he stood. He stared at Selik's body a little longer before dropping to Lilith's side. She struggled with a muffled voice as the slime tried to force itself into her nose and mouth. Her whole face was covered with it. He tried to scoop it up, but it seemed the more he took off, the more it multiplied. He flung it away in every direction as quickly as he could, but there seemed to be more than he could handle. Lilith began convulsing as she felt it slip into her lungs.

Lilith could no longer see. She felt Koromos push against her as he stood. She heard his footsteps recede down the corridor and up some stairs. She arched her back and screamed as she felt something bore into her spine.

(X)

Dante slowed down as he approached the door. He kicked it aside and came to a complete stop as he stared ahead in silent shock. Lilith was floating upright. A large black and silver mass of fluid spider legs protruded from her spine. The tips were attached to the ceiling, walls, and floor as they suspended her. Ooze clung to her face and neck in artificial spider leg tattoos. It was Dante's turn to cringe; he knew what he was looking at.

"Xasho," he muttered. "You're what they've wanted all along."

Lilith spread her arms as if to invite him into a deadly embrace. Without hesitation, Dante whipped out Ebony and Ivory. Before he could get off a single shot, the silver-black ooze encased itself around Lilith and pulled her up. They both melted into the ceiling. Dante silently cursed as he backed out of the room.

(X)

"What is Xasho?" Dorian asked as he rested his head against his folded arms. He leaned against the coffee table and watched his grandfather stuff another Jolly Rancher into his mouth.

"The Dark General," Koromos answered. "The Eater of Souls."

Sharice looked at Dante. "The Eclipse of Hope. The Bride of Annihilation."

Everyone, except Dante, showed surprise that she knew anything about it. Dante felt his left eye twitch. "Xasho was the real menace when Vergil and I were at war down there. She would eat everyone, body and soul, who died on the battle field, friend or foe, which made her stronger. The black ooze was her essence, and if it infected someone, that person would morph into any kind of creature she or Mundus could think of. The only way to dispatch her was to rip open her heart, and even then it didn't kill her. Her essence was preserved, as was the slime it created. It's the same slime that was used on my brother."

"What did she look like?" Dorian asked.

"All right," Koromos said with an edge of concern. "Your sense of curiosity is getting the better of you."

"It's all right," Dante said. "She was a shapeshifter. Most of the time she appeared human, but in battle, she appeared however she pleased. Her natural form was so horrifying, any human who laid eyes on her would either go insane or drop dead from fright. She was Mundus's favorite pet."

"Yummy," Sharice said. "What will you do to get it out of Lilith, especially since she's pregnant?"

"I'll kill her if I have to," Dante said without flinching. Dorian gasped as he lifted his head. Dante deliberately ignored his gaze.

"No, you're not," Koromos threatened. "My child is growing in there."

Dante leaned forward slightly. "I won't let it be born with that poison flowing in its blood. I just said I was willing to kill my own daughter if I had to. It's not something I'm new at."

"Before either of you come to blows," Sharice interrupted, "you have to find her. Who knows what she could be doing out there?"

"So what will you do?" Koromos dared. "I can only hope you make the right decision. I leave her destiny to you."

"Will you?" Dante dared to glance at Dorian before standing. "I'm going to the Mishra Tower. That was the last place she went for the last time we dealt with her." No one said a word as he walked out of the manor.

"Will he kill my mom?" Dorian asked Sharice in a shaky voice.

She turned away before answering. She felt Dorian lay his head against her leg. "Not if he can help it."

(X)

Dante kept his head down as he approached the Mishra Tower by foot. The streets were littered with bodies of the dead. Their faces were frozen in exaggerated expressions of terror. A few people crawled through the streets in insane rages. They tore at their own eyes, hair, and skin as if trying to erase the memory of what they had seen. Dante closed his eyes as he mentally prepared himself to look at Xasho for the first time in almost 300 years. As if in answer to a silent prayer, a legacy of blood leaked from his eyes. With Sparda's Sorrow, he would have an extra defense against what he was about to see.

Dante slowly held his head back to get a good look at what was hanging from the top of the tower. Xasho was suspended there in all her natural glory. Dante defiantly watched her transform out of her horrid natural form into a human one. He watched Lilith slide down the tower. When she reached the ground, the silver-black ooze retreated into her spine. She met him halfway.

"Do you want something?" Lilith managed in an innocent voice.

"You know what I want, Xasho."

Lilith raised her arms and turn her palms up. "You can't have it." As soon as she finished speaking, a large mass of clear crystal burst from the ground around the tower. The crystal literally crawled up the walls until it closed up at the top. It glittered like ice and felt just as hostile. Lilith sighed and spread her arms. An invisible force threw her up and back against the crystal.

"If you want it that badly," Dante clearly heard Xasho say in his mind, "then come tomorrow at sunset, and let me kill you then. Until then, this area, and your daughter, are off limits."

"If I want them now?"

"Then she, and her little passenger, will die now, without question." The spider legs pulled themselves from her spine and carried her towards the top of the crystal covered tower. "Tomorrow at sunset!" she called. "Come any other time, and you automatically lose!"


	6. Generation Gap

Generation Gap

Sharice crossed her legs as she heard the door open and then slam shut. "What did she say?" she asked as Dante stomped past her. He stopped halfway across the room. "Why did you come back? Where is Lilith?"

Dante glared at her as if she'd insulted him. He immediately calmed down when Deanna's image flashed through his mind. He settled for sitting in the nearest chair and neurotically rocking back and forth in deep thought.

"What's going on?" Sharice insisted. "You came back too soon, and empty handed on top of that. What did you do? You might as well start talking, in case we don't see each other again."

Dante sat up and glared at her again. "Don't be ridiculous, Deanna. You're losing what's left of your mind."

"What did you say?"

"I said you're losing your mind."

"No." Sharice lowered to the floor and edged towards him. "You called me Deanna."

Dante looked as if he'd been caught stealing. "I'm sorry."

"No, you're not. And I think I know why."

"It's not what you think."

"Are you sure? Do you even know what I think?" Sharice pressed herself against his leg and rested her elbow on his knee. "You actually see her, don't you? Right now, you literally see her, right here, talking to you. Against your will."

"What makes you think it's against my will?"

"Because you are the kind of person who would want to forget about losing something you were so attached to."

Dante leaned to his left and massaged his temple. "It is this thing in my head. It makes me see things through time and space. It makes you look like Deanna. It makes Lilith look like my mother. I can't begin to describe what I saw in Xasho, though my father's blood helped."

"What you're seeing is real."

Dante gave her a gaze of bewilderment. "It's real," she repeated. "I am aware of what that piece of crystal shrapnel in your brain is doing to you."

"Lilith told you everything," he belatedly realized. "After I specifically told her not to."

"She couldn't help it. I wouldn't let her keep it a secret." Dante cursed under his breath. Sharice insisted, "You might as well tell me all about it. I deserve your unconditional honesty, or else you had no business marrying me."

"I sort of had no choice either way," Dante said. "I was going to marry you anyway."

Sharice tilted her head as if she didn't believe him. "Why is that?"

"Because the crystal is showing me your soul. You are, or rather you were, Deanna. In another life."

Sharice felt her face twitch. "Well, I did say that what you were seeing was real. I'll leave it at that, then. I'm not jealous, if that's what you're afraid of."

"What? You're not going to grill me on it?"

"No, you have something more important to worry about. What would be the point? I'll make your life a living hell when you return."

"I don't think that's possible. I grew up in hell."

"So did I."

(X)

Lilith floated in a black abyss. She felt herself curl into a fetal position as she slowly opened her eyes. There was no sense of gravity to tell her which way was up or down. She stared straight ahead into nothingness.

"Wake up," she heard a whisper in her ear. Lilith didn't respond, though she was already conscious. Whoever spoke ignored her silence. "Look forward, and see your fate."

Lilith wondered silently if this was one of her grandfather's mystical visitations. He seemed to be spending more and more of his time with Dorian, but she hadn't forgotten what it felt like. In Sparda's presence, she always felt a warm familiarity and pensive connection. Here, there was only cold silence. She dared to open herself anyway at the risk of losing herself to the darkness. Then she remembered a speech Dante had given her long ago, about why he had cultivated the evening glory gardens throughout the empire. Along with honoring her mother's memory, it was a reminder of life persevering in the dark. Lilith breathed deeply as she let herself go.

She sensed Saera and Syron in front of her as she lay engulfed within the Dark General. Saera and Syron were in a large room made completely of smooth stone. The Dark General was suspended from the ceiling as a squirming silver-black glob. Saera was extremely unhappy.

"How could you!" Saera screamed in rage. "You had a chance to be rid of him right then and there, and you sent him home!"

Xasho waved two tentacles in front of her. "It is a matter of honor," the Eclipse of Hope said matter-of-factly. "I would not expect you to understand."

"Don't feed us that," Syron said. "We brought you here with a job to do."

Xasho gave off a sound that could have been mistaken for a laugh. "You dare to command me? Only Lord Mundus could garner such respect from me, and Lord Mundus you are not."

"You bitch," Syron said. "Don't you dare even think of betraying us."

"What if I do? I am the Eater of Souls. What could you possibly do?"

Saera stepped in front of Syron. "That won't be necessary. All we want is for you to get rid of Lilith's family and leave the rest to us. Then you can do as you please."

Xasho was silent for a moment as if in thought. Lilith could sense what Xasho was about to do. She didn't know if she could stop the Dark General, but she had no intention of trying this time. Xasho raised one of her tentacles.

"I have a better idea."

(X)

Sharice sighed in her sleep as Dante stroked her bare back with a bare hand. At that moment, she looked like Sharice. Dante lifted his eyes to gaze through the window. The late afternoon sun shone like a threat. It was a grim reminder of what he had to do within a few hours. He allowed himself a few more minutes before getting up to get dressed. Sharice awoke from the bed's movements but made to move to get up. She waited until Dante was headed out the door before turning her head to look at him. He glanced at her one last time to see Deanna smile at him. He smiled back before closing the door.

Dante made it to the Mishra Tower on foot with only a few minutes to spare. He carefully laid a hand against the crystal barrier. It heaved as if it were breathing. A rift in the crystal appeared beneath his hand. It spread quickly across the crystal just enough to allow passage to the entrance. He sprinted across and made it through the door just in time to avoid being crushed by the closing crystal. The door slammed behind him and left the entire building in darkness.

"Xasho," he whispered mockingly, as if he were searching for a child. "Where are you?"

There was a soft bing as he heard the elevator open ahead. The shard in his head activated, and the entire room was illuminated in the familiar blue and white hue. He could tell the architecture had been altered. He walked forward into the elevator. He waited patiently as it carried him to the top floor. He inhaled deeply as he stepped out onto the stone floor.

"I was hoping you'd make it," Xasho called out from the total darkness. Lilith's form stepped out from a behind a pillar. Her body was tinted a deep blue.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't?" Dante and Lilith circled around each other. Dante noticed dismembered bodies amid pools of blood on the floor. "I see you had a disagreement with the ones who brought you back."

"They wouldn't let me do things my own way. You know I don't like that. And I was feeling a bit hungry."

Dante glanced up the wall on the other side of the pitch black room. He noticed the outline of a large gargoyle close to the ceiling. Its mouth was wide open. A swirling mass rolled around on its tongue. It was a bright milky white, but it could not illuminate the room. He recognized it immediately as a condensed mass of souls, probably of the people who had died in the street the day before. "A midnight snack?" he suggested.

Lilith responded by spreading her arms. Six tentacles of slime emerged from her spine. They curled and raised up in preparation of attack. Dedicating himself to the consequences, Dante withdrew the Yamato and held it out at his side. Lilith and Dante stared at each other through the dark as they waited to see who would make the first move.

Dante finally began with a single thrust towards her. Lilith turned to her right as a tentacle lashed out from her right. It curved around her in time to parry on her left side. Each attack was thrown aside with a lash of a tentacle. Parrying one final attack, a right tentacle wrapped around Dante's wrist and pulled it out of the way. A second one smacked across his back. There was a loud snap as the tentacle popped back like a whip. Lilith moved as if to flip him to the floor, but he twisted his wrist and severed the tip of the tentacle holding his arm.

Lilith screeched and stumbled away. The glob of slime that fell to the floor quivered for a few seconds, then sat still. Dante brushed it aside with his foot. The remaining tentacles withdrew into Lilith's spine. Dante's enhanced vision showed a flash of black against the blue. Lilith spread her arms again. This time, her bone spikes emerged from the sides of her arms. They were covered with Xasho's slime.

Lilith lunged forward and swung her elbow for Dante's neck. He knocked her arm aside with the Yamato. She stumbled again as her momentum carried her past him. As soon as she turned to face him, he plunged the Yamato between her ribcage. It was barely high enough to miss her uterus. Lilith jabbed Dante in the chest and kicked him away. A slime tentacle emerged long enough to pull the Yamato out and place it into her hand, then withdrew into her spine again. She considered whether she should toss it aside or give it back to him. She tossed it aside when she sensed him stand.

Dante cracked his fingers as he considered the next move. He saw a faint sparkle just below where he'd stabbed Lilith. She broke the stillness by throwing her arm towards him. Dante held up his right hand as several darts flew towards him. They continued on their path until, at the last possible moment, an invisible force knocked them aside. Each one soared past him without touching him. With a snap of his fingers, shards of ice flew back Lilith's way. A shield of slime emerged from the floor, but one shard slipped past and pierced Lilith's shoulder.

In a fit of new rage, Lilith parted the shield. She parted it into thick ropes and slung them all at Dante. He leapt straight up and landed neatly on the one that passed beneath him. Lilith released the other end from her body and joined him on the rope. She quickly glimpsed at the gargoyle behind him. The milky white mass began to brighten, but it still could not give off any light.

Dante took advantage of the split second distraction. Lilith recoiled as the fingers of his right hand jabbed into where she'd been previously stabbed. She threw a punch at him, but his right hand caught it. A surge of energy from the crystal in his hand sent a jolt of hot pain up her arm. She swiped the side of her free arm across Dante's abdomen. The force was strong enough to throw him up and away from her. Lilith steadied herself as she grabbed her arm. The energy jolt had partially numbed it. She felt the rope vibrate as Dante landed on it farther away.

Lilith braced herself as Dante charged at her. As if by reflex, two tentacles emerged and pulled Lilith to the ceiling. She flipped upside down and landed against her feet. The tentacles retracted. Lilith was left stuck to the ceiling by force of will. Dante continued past her and threw himself off. He grabbed the Yamato as he soared over it. When he landed, he turned back towards Lilith, who waited patiently on the ceiling. He slashed his way through the ropes of slime as he ran back to her.

When he reached her, he leapt at her and swung the sword. She parried with her arm and kicked at him. He flew backwards into a pillar. He rebounded at her again. She spun to dodge. As he flew past her, the Yamato slashed across her back. Lilith shrieked and fell to the floor onto her back. Before she could stand, Dante landed with each foot on either side of her. He raised the sword to nail her to the floor with it.


	7. Bleeding Hearts

Bleeding Hearts

Without thinking, Lilith swung both arms up. Bolts of lightning flashed between them. The force knocked him to the other side of the room. Lilith stood as Dante regained his footing. They charged at each other and began another duel of the Yamato versus Lilith's spikes. In the middle of one of Dante's swings, Lilith managed to punch him across the face. He responded by kicking her in the chest. Lilith flew backwards and landed on her hands and feet as if she were a crocodile. She jumped back to her feet, then shrieked as her legs gave out from under her.

Dante watched Lilith's blue silhouette drop to the floor. She twisted her back as if she were in pain. The faint sparkle he had seen earlier reappeared at her waistline. Dante wiped his face as blood gushed down his face. It poured more profusely than it ever had. He took a deep breath as he sprinted towards her. Lilith sat up in time to see him hit his devil trigger. A tress of white shot towards her. She pivoted on her hand in time to avoid being punctured in the lung. She threw another punch, which he countered by grabbing her arm. He spun and slammed her face first into the nearest pillar. She had just enough time to turn around before another tress flew her way.

Lilith dodged to the side to let the tip of it get stuck in the pillar. She twisted the hair around her hand and pulled it free. At the same time, she jerked Dante's head forward and down against her knee. Dante lurched backwards before she could release him. She flew forward, and he uppercut her with the sword hilt. He twisted his arm around to impale her to the floor as she fell. Before she hit the floor, arms of slime lashed out across the floor and pulled her to a safe distance.

She pushed herself to her feet and wiped her mouth. Before she could make a sarcastic comment, she saw the Yamato spin towards her. She leaned to the side and snatched it from the air. A bolt of lightning burst up her arm. She shrieked and launched the sword into the wall.

"You're not much of a challenge," Dante taunted. "You should have waited until you were strong enough to exist in your own form, in your own right."

Lilith flexed her hand as sensation returned. "Why don't you transform?" Dante asked. Lilith remained silent. "You can't," Dante said. "You control Lilith's mind, but you don't know how to control her body. You're just making her do everything for you."

Though she couldn't see it in the dark, Lilith imagined Dante's face completely covered in blood from his eyes downward. Slimy arms raised up behind her as if ready to strike. Dante rubbed his bloody face with the inside of his right wrist. He clenched his teeth against the pain as a sharp knife-sized bone burst from the inside of his wrist. He broke it free and held it against his arm in a ready position.

Lilith shrieked with rage and charged at him. Dante sidestepped in time to wrap his arm around her neck as she passed him. He spun around her completely until he was in front of her again. Lilith raised her hands to strike him with lightning. Before she could shoot the first bolt, Dante plunged the bone knife into the base of her brain stem. Lilith shrieked again and blasted lightning through her entire body. The force of it knocked Dante away from her. He slid across the floor and slammed into the wall.

Lilith pulled the bone knife free. "Now I have control."

She leaned forward as her slime arms lashed at Dante. He flipped over her and landed on her other side. He extended his wing to its full length across her back. She released an inhuman scream as the slime arms were severed from her spine. Dante spun to jab her in one of her wounds. Instead, she threw the bone knife at his head. A platinum white tress caught the knife in midair while another tress whipped out. It wrapped around Lilith's neck and pulled her forward.

Lilith could offer no resistance as the hair whip pulled her towards Dante. He lifted her and slammed her against the floor. He kneeled over her legs as he continued to squeeze her neck. The first tress held itself upright to offer him the knife. Dante took the knife before wrapping the tress around Lilith's wrists.

"You're helpless," Dante said. "Solid bodies limit you, Xasho."

"So what do you want?"

"You know what I want!" Dante accused as his hair tightened its grip. "Let my daughter go, and fight me face to face."

Lilith arched her back and took one long lingering breath. Dante leaned back as Lilith abruptly hit her devil trigger. With a quick twist of her wrists and arms, her bone spikes severed both tresses. She pulled a leg free and kicked Dante away. She quickly backed against the nearest pillar and began to untangle the hair from around her neck.

Dante kept his distance as he began to notice something he had not seen before. In his enhanced vision, Lilith's blue silhouette began to grow darker against the white background. He forced himself to focus on her chest and showed no surprise to discover she had a second heart. A throbbing black sphere appeared within her chest beside her real heart. Dante knew the second heart belonged to Xasho.

Lilith finished untangling the hair and tossed it aside. She looked behind Dante towards the gargoyle statue attached to the wall. The glowing mass in its mouth became brighter. This time, it was able to release faint rays of light into the room, but it was not enough for normal vision. Lilith spread her wings as if offering a challenge. Dante either wasn't paying attention or declined the offer. Lilith waited for a moment as if contemplating her next move, then threw herself into the air. Dante simply turned around as she flew past him. She landed in front of the gargoyle statue and spread her arms.

Dante turned around to see what she was doing. The glowing mass suddenly grew brighter before he realized what was happening. The gargoyle was preparing to feed the mass of souls to Lilith. With no regard to the consequences, Dante dashed forward. A stream of milky light shot down from the gargoyle's mouth. Dante reached her in time to knock her out of the way, but she knew he was coming. Instead of engaging her head on, Dante threw an armful of bone darts at her. The force of impact knocked Lilith against the wall as the milky light flashed past her. It missed her completely and grounded itself into the stone floor. There was a faint glimmer as the energy dissipated; then the room was again engulfed in total darkness.

"You bastard," Lilith mumbled.

Dante heard anyway. "What will you do about it?" He flexed his right hand as the crystal in his knuckles began to tingle. "After all these years, I finally know what it's for." He tossed the bone knife aside and cracked his knuckles.

Lilith showed no indication that she heard him. Xasho's heart began to beat faster while Lilith's began to slow down. In another sudden fit of rage, Lilith charged towards him. He waited until she was in reach before reacting. He sidestepped to the right and seized her neck with his left hand. Then he flew forward until they hit the wall. Lilith felt stone crumble around her. Dante lifted her off her feet. He quickly wiped a smear of Sparda's Sorrow against his knuckle, over the embedded crystal, and held his hand back. Lilith drew in a shallow breath of panic as Dante slammed his fist into the side of her head. The crystal shard broke loose and was propeled into Lilith's head. It flew straight through until it reached the corpus callosum of her brain.

Dante dropped Lilith as soon as she returned to her human form. She fell to the floor and cried out in agony as the crystal attempted to purge Xasho's presence from her body. Dante stepped back as thick rivers of silver-black slime pulled itself from Lilith's mouth and nose. A seemingly endless flow of it spilled across the floor. Lilith almost lost consciousness until the last of Xasho found its way to the floor. The pile of sludge trembled as if to make a last ditch attack, then splattered itself against the floor.

Dante sighed and returned to his human form. He stepped over to where Lilith lay on the other side. The crystal in his head revealed that Xasho's heart was still in her chest. Dante kneeled astride her legs. Her eyes widened as she saw, with her own newly enhanced vision, Dante raise his hand again.

Trusting he was safe enough, Dante closed his eyes. "Whatever god or gods exist beyond me," he prayed, "please let her be strong enough."

Without opening his eyes, Dante plunged his hand, fingers first, into Lilith's chest. Her screams echoed through the empty stone room. He felt her writhe as he pushed forward towards the alien heart. She forced herself to remain as still as her weakened body could tolerate, but she fought back tremors with each breath she had to take for each new scream. Dante was glad he decided to close his eyes against it. He felt the heart pump against his fingers. Lilith's blood squirted across his skin as he gave one final push. Her final scream did not end until he successfully tore the still beating heart free from her body.

Dante opened his eyes. He saw an image of Sparda's Sorrow pouring from Lilith's eyes. He knew that, in her weakened condition, that was the only thing that saved her. He absentmindedly tossed the still beating heart aside and stood as if he were in a trance. Lilith turned her head aside in time to see the silver-black remains of Xasho sit up. She opened her mouth to warn her father, but her voice was too weak.

A tendril snapped out and wrapped itself around Dante's neck. It flung him across the room. Before he reached the wall, the tendril shot towards him and nailed him through the abdomen. Another pierced his chest while a third went through his throat. Dante grabbed the one in his throat and managed to pull it out just enough to speak.

"Lilith! Get her heart!" The tendril gave an extra push. It slipped through Dante's hand and knocked his head against the wall. The taste of copper filled his mouth as blood ran down his chin. Lilith rolled over and crawled as quickly as she could, which was actually very slowly, towards Xasho's beating heart. Another tendril lashed out to knock the heart out of her reach. The heart rolled to the other side of the room.

Lilith tried to stand to attempt a sprint. The tendril tripped her with a quick sweep, then swung around and whipped itself across her back. Dante raised both hands towards Xasho and released a barrage of lightning. Xasho's body split where it was hit but reconstructed itself quickly. Reacting on a hunch, he forced a sheet of ice to cover his body. Xasho trembled in response but wouldn't let him go. He shot a series of ice shards, which caused Xasho to release what sounded like a scream. It was enough to distract her from Lilith.

Lilith tried to stand again, but her legs refused to carry her. She took a painful breath and mustered as much physical strength as she could. A flash of lightning danced across her hand. She sat up enough to throw a bolt at Xasho's heart. She collapsed before she could see the heart explode and splatter itself everywhere.

Xasho quickly withdrew herself from Dante and let him slide to the floor. A long bloody streak was left against the wall. Dante stepped as far away as he could. The pieces of Xasho's heart bounced around like Mexican jumping beans. They rolled towards each other to rejoin. Dante darted towards the largest piece. He snatched it up as it tried to slide past him. Not allowing himself time to think about it, he stuffed the piece of heart tissue into his mouth. He covered his mouth with both hands to prevent throwing up or spitting it out. He forced himself to chew. He could feel the piece wriggling around in a vain attempt to rejoin with the rest of Xasho's heart. He gagged three times before swallowing. It continued to struggle until it finally reached his stomach. Dante fought the urge to vomit until the squirming sensation completely stopped. The rest of Xasho's heart ceased moving and rebuilding itself. Instead, it hardened and crumbled into a pile of ash.

Xasho's body released another shriek. More tendrils lashed out across the room in random directions. They tore holes in the walls, floor, and ceiling. Pillars were sliced cleanly in half. By either a miracle or force of will, Lilith was perfectly safe from anything crushing her. Several tendrils flew past her in the chaos as Xasho fought her final death throes. Xasho thrashed about as she sank towards the floor. Her struggles sent vibrations throughout the Mishra Tower. All that was left of her melting body splashed against the wall and floor. Lilith rolled onto her back again as Xasho's remains flowed over the floor like water. It was amazingly cool and relaxing. Dante dragged himself to Lilith's side. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. Then he dropped himself beside her in the dark water.

Lilith sensed something was wrong. "Are you all right?"

He could tell from her voice that she was bleeding through her mouth. "I should be asking you that."

His voice worried her also. "Don't change the subject, and don't stall. You overdid it this time."

"At least your baby will be all right." There was silence before Dante said, "I should teach you about using that thing I drove into your head."

"I doubt that will be necessary." Lilith placed her head onto Dante's abdomen. Then she lifted her hand and snapped her fingers. A flame came to life between them. "Is Xasho dead?"

"No. She can't die. Not that I know of. All I did was deny her the opportunity to pull herself together, in a manner of speaking."

The flame died. Lilith felt Dante struggle to breathe under her head. "She got you, didn't she?"

"Yes, she did."


	8. The Final Gift

A Final Gift

Dorian twisted the Rubik's cube behind his back as he paced across the room. He unconsciously sucked on the back of his labret as his mind raced with a million thoughts. His mouth muttered random phrases in various languages. He finished the cube and placed it onto the coffee table by the time Sharice came downstairs. She watched in silence as he picked up another cube, twisted it behind his back, and placed it onto the table ten seconds later. Five solved cubes in all were set on the table.

"Dorian, what's wrong?" His only response was something in Japanese, followed by something else in Welsh, then something in Greek, then Spanish, then German, then Mandarin, then Cherokee. Sharice walked towards him. "Dorian, stop. You'll drive yourself insane."

He continued his pacing, mumbling, and puzzle solving. Every ten to twelve seconds, another solved cube appeared on the table. When he walked back her way, Sharice grabbed him by his shoulders. "Dorian! Snap out of it!"

Dorian didn't look up at her. Sharice felt him tremble until he started sobbing. "Dorian? What's wrong?"

Sharice heard the next puzzle turning behind Dorian's back. Sharice snatched it from him and threw it across the room. Then she grabbed Dorian by his shoulders again. "What's happened?" she asked. "Has something happened?"

Dorian still didn't answer, except with more sobbing. Sharice cradled him against her chest and abdomen. Dorian looked over at the couch, towards what was bothering him so much. In the center, he saw the image of whom he knew was his great-grandfather Sparda, the patriarch of the dynasty he would one day take over. On Sparda's left was whom Dorian knew to be Vergil, his mother's uncle who died as a slave of the Underworld. On Sparda's right was a third figure, Vergil's twin image in different clothes. He looked back at Dorian with forlorn eyes, then closed them and bowed his head.

(X)

Koromos rubbed his hands together as he approached the Mithras Tower. The crystal barrier was melting away like ice. Most of it was flowing down the side of the building or into the street. A few pieces still clung to the building like parasites clutching to dear life. Two soldiers, one man and one woman, in black and blue uniform stepped to Koromos's side. The woman held up her arm and pressed a button on a metal arm brace. An image of the building's blueprints appeared in midair above her wrist.

"There is no sign of life from inside," she reported, "but it's possible that the crystal substance is interfering with our sensors."

"On top of that," the male soldier added, "it appears that the internal architecture has been altered."

Koromos sighed. "I don't doubt either claim. Rally your teams and follow me in. I'm going to the top floor. I want the rest of you to search the other floors in an alternating pattern."

"Understood," they answered in unison.

Koromos ignored them as he walked towards the building. With a single touch, the crystal covering the entrance instantly melted and splattered over his boots and clothes. He pushed the doors open and stepped inside.

The building was pitch black. Koromos held his hand up and summoned a flame into his palm. He walked straight for the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor. When the doors opened, a black watery substance splashed into the elevator. Koromos stepped into what used to be the main office and surveyed what was left of it. The flame in his hand popped as he fed it more energy. It flared up in his palm. In the sudden burst of light, he noticed two figures lying on the floor.

"Lilith! Dante!" He ran to their side and looked down at them. Dante was lying on his back with his eyes closed. His face, neck, and chest were covered in blood. Lilith was lying on her left side with her head resting on his abdomen. Her right hand was clasped in his right one. "What?" Koromos asked when she mumbled something. He dropped to one knee beside her.

"He's not breathing," she said weakly but louder than before. "He was fine at first, just a few hours ago. Then his breaths began to slow, until they finally stopped all together."

She sounded as if she were speaking from a distance. Koromos leaned over and placed a hand against her back. "We have to go now. Dorian is waiting for us."

Lilith made no move, but Koromos was reluctant to coerce her. He simply sat on the floor and rubbed her back in sympathy. "He went through great pains to save you and our child. I'm so sorry it had to be this way."

Koromos closed his hand to extinguish the flame. "He told me something," Lilith said. "I mean, I think he did. But I'm not sure if he actually said it, or if it were just in my head. We were mentally linked for a moment, and all of his thoughts rushed into my head."

"What did he say?"

"In a matter of seconds, he told me about the day I was born. Then he told me, or showed me, about everything he experienced when he disappeared 250 years ago. Everything. And I saw the universe. For that single moment, he was a true god."

Koromos was silent as he tried to think of a response. "How did he do that?" he finally asked.

Lilith slightly raised her head. "He has a piece of the universe in his brain."

"And?"

"Now, so do I. From his own hand."

Lilith and Koromos sat in silence for nearly another hour before the elevator opened again. One of the search teams stepped into the room. Several flashlights filled the room with blinding light. When they realized there was no threat, they all lowered the beams towards the floor. The team leader approached Koromos and saluted.

"There's nothing here, sir. The entire building is empty. Of everything."

"Then we'd better leave as soon as possible." Koromos forced Lilith's hand free of Dante's and pulled her into a sitting position. "Take the body."

"No!" Lilith broke free and threw herself over Dante. "I can't let you do that."

"Lilith," Koromos said, "we have to prepare the body for cremation. It is what the people expect."

"To hell with the people, and their religion."

"Lilith, please."

"I can't let you do this. I won't make the same mistake I made with Vergil's body. I won't let them fight over his cremains like a pack of vultures. It's degrading."

Koromos waved his hand at the soldiers. "Get out of here. I'll deal with this myself."

All of the soldiers stared at both of them as if they were insane, then backed into the elevator. The one next to Koromos nodded before turning to leave. When they were alone, Koromos sighed. "What are we supposed to do?"

"Like I told you, he ascended into true godhood. He should be treated as such."

"And what will we tell the people of the empire? They will expect something spectacular for the ascension of a god in flesh."

"That's their problem." Though he couldn't see it, Koromos sensed Lilith shrug. "It was his decision. It's too late to argue."

"What do you want to do with him?"

"He gave me instructions. He wants to be buried beside my mother."

"Where is that?"

"The spot where I was born. Or what's left of it."

(X)

"You knew about this, didn't you?"

Dorian sighed as he watched his parents leave the burial site. Sharice had asked the question, but he seemed to be completely oblivious to her. "Dorian?"

"Hmm?" He gazed up at her. "What did you say?"

Sharice shook her head. "Nothing." She dropped to one knee and placed a bouquet of roses onto the freshly made grave. "You couldn't have picked a worse time to abandon me," she said to the ground. She glanced at the older grave beside it and shivered as if it were her own. In a way, it was.

"What will you do now?" Dorian asked as Sharice stood. "Are you leaving us?"

"I don't know. I will take a little vacation, but I don't know for how long. I don't really have a reason to stay."

"Yes, you do. At least, if what Grampa said about you was true." Dorian took her hand. "And I'm sure it is. If you leave anyway, you can come back to us at anytime."

Sharice's eyes betrayed her surprise. "You're too bright, or creepy, to be a twelve-year-old. But thank you anyway."

Dorian took no offense at her comment. He placed his head against her elbow. "We need to leave, while we still have the mental capacity to do so. It is not wise to tread upon the graves of gods."

(X)

The Second Goddess Kali Sparda looked left and right as she considered which way to go. She sat back on her heels and drooled onto the carpet. A platinum white haired man was lying on his stomach in one corner of the room, while his twin was lying in the opposite corner. Both men were vying for her attention. The infant looked back and forth as she considered her options.

"Dorian!" Lilith's voice called from another room. "Get your sister!"

Both men tapped against the carpet to keep her focused on them. She continued to look back and forth as if in confusion. "Kali!" Dorian called as he walked into the room. He placed a solved Rubik's cube onto a nearby shelf. "Seven seconds. A personal best."

Kali rolled over and turned, as best an infant could, to look at Dorian. He glanced at the men lying in both corners before leaning over to pick up Kali. She left a wet spot on his shoulder as she rested her head against it.

"You're not even a year old, and you're already seeing them?" He was preparing to leave the room when one of the men whistled for his attention. Dorian glanced back at him.

"It just keeps getting better, doesn't it?" the man asked.

"It sure does, Grampa."


End file.
